


Yandere Raph Tmnt 2007 Smut

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: TMNT (2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: Currently an rp on wattpad I’m doing with a friend. Enjoy!
Relationships: Leonardoxoc, RaphaelxKayla
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Mariko slid the rock along her common blade, watching the stainless steel show her reflection, which only made her toss the thing aside and peer out the window, as soon as the handle left her touch, it went back to the half of the necklace she was missing from her neck. She stared at the rain and felt a strong case of boredom.

Raph came to a stop at last on his motorbike with the girl he had just rescued from the purple dragons, he had his nightwatcher suite on, helmet included. He peered down at the girl he had just rescued and licked his lips at what he'd just scored. "What's your name?" He asks in his voice, which sounded soft, but little did the girl know of his intentions. (He ain't gonna rape her...I think, I don't know where this is going)  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol ok

"Kayla," Kayla said blushing nervously and she wanted to thank him for saving her life. But she did not know what. She owed him her life in retrospect since he saved her.

Leo recently got back from South America and he wanted to know where the hell Raph went at night so he left the lair to search for him. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop looking.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raph grinned behind the mask as he repeated her name to himself. "Kayla..." He then didn't say much else afterwards, but did request her to hold onto him as he started the bike up again and began to drive.

Mariko connected the blade with its other half and pulled her hoodie on. She left her apartment with her head down as she walked down the streets. She had a weird craving for a meaty pizza, so she was off to get one.

"Wh-where are you taking me nightwatcher?" Kayla asked innocently tilting her head to the side as she held tightly onto him.

Leo after an hour was about to give up when suddenly his stomach growled. He put his jungle ghost cloak on him and went to grab a pizza as well.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Oh and if you could since her parents are home sleeping if hes gonna fuck her in her bedroom he can tie her up blindfold her and gag her too if youd like  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raph didn't reply, he figured she learn his intentions once he arrived. Instead of answering her, he asked where she lived, thinking she'd innocently assume he's just dropping her home.

Mariko entered the pizza place...and watched as the line stayed still, she rolled her eyes profusely and pulled her hood up entirely hiding her face, and shoved passed the people in line to order, and anyone who questioned her or tried to stand up to her would either get a nasty kick wher the sun doesn't shine, their hair tugged, or the ice cream be slapped onto the ground.

Kayla sighed and said she lived a block ahead to the right in the brick colored building. She held onto him wondering why he did not answer her.

Leo entered the same pizza place and was in line waiting for a pizza as well. His cloak hid his most noticeable features very well.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
It's one in the morning here, so this'll be my last reply for the night, tomorrow I'm going shoppin' so replies will be scarce

Raph came to a jammed stop right outside. He stood up and lifted Kayla up bridal style and climbed up the fire escape, once in the first level he looked at Kayla through his mask. "Which level are you on?" He asks her sternly. 

Mariko jammed her fists on the counter. "Pizza, pepperoni and ham, don't be shy with the cheese." She said, placing a twenty dollar not there as well, sand before the question could be asked, she said she would be eating away, so in a box.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Its ok thats fine good night  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kayla whimpered out at his tone of voice so she said floor two as she gazed into his helmeted face.  
"Wait wh-what're you do?-"

Leo was next in line and he ordered a pizza witg everything on it and once it was ready was gonna take it home with him.

Raph pushes open the window then crawls in. Still holding Kayla in his arms. “I expect a little thank you token for saving you.” He says as he walks to her bed, laying her down. 

Mariko turns and slid on grease in her sketchers and fell onto the cloaked figure behind her in the line. “Sorry.” She said, she may be cold, but she would always use her manners, only ever when they’re needed.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kayla just blushed beet red at that.  
"But I am saving myself for my boyfriend! Plus my parents are sleeping!"

Leo turned to look into her eyes. He suddenly grabbed her and took her out of there.  
"The names Leo baby," he purred to her.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Nightwatcher please! No! I do not want this! Can't I thank you another way?!"

Raph took a rope conveniently placed there, he then ties Kayla’s hands to the bed frame, he ignore her words, accept her request. “No other way I’m interested in.” He said as he stood upright and unbuckled his pants.

Mariko rose a brow at him. “And I’m...not interested.” She said sassily, kicking behind his knee and then escaping without showing fear.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kayla just gasped. She struggled with her bonds as she started to cry tears slipped down her cheeks.  
“If you don’t let me go I’m gonna scream!” She said about to do it and actually scream not bluffing at all.

Leo groaned in pain but that didn’t stop him at all as he went after her at ninja speed and h eventually caught up to her and he bound her wrists and feet and carried her back to the lair where he lived.

Just then, Raph stuffed a gag in her mouth, he licked his lips behind the mask at how helpless she looked struggled. He completely removed his lower half to reveal something he doubt Kayla was expecting, a long, green dick.

Mariko was struggling and rummaging about throughout the entire way, she tried to reach for her blade but her wrists were bound, as known.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
It’s fine, I’m about to make a new Oc now, so forgive me if I take a while to respond  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
That’s fine ok  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kayla has tears pour down her smooth silky skinned cheeks like crazy. She was scared now and terrified of him. Her eyes widened when she saw a green shaft. He wasn’t human!  
“Mmmm! Mmmmmm!” She muffled through the gag.

Leo quickly took her necklace as he assumed that was the source of her power and her weapons so he took that and he quickly brought her to his room loving the door shut throwing her onto his bed. He was in love with the sight of her.

It was then, Raph had pulled his helmet off, revealing the smirking turtle he is. He then climbs over her and hovers, he leans down and licks her neck, tasting her skin as his manhood softy glides along her crotch area, earning a groan of anticipation from Raph against her neck.

Mariko sat up and stared at him. "The least you could do is show me your face, dude!" She yells, with a hint of sarcasm know. "And ya better return that necklace, my parents gave it."  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kayla tried to moan but her mouth was gagged so all she could was shudder since she was tied to her bed as well. She stopped crying just to glare daggers at him. Oh just wait until she got free just wait obviously.

Leo took his hood off of his head on his cloak as he showed her he was a 6ft tall talking mutant ninja turtle. He smirked at her ad gave her her necklace back and he started to kiss her all over her face as he churred.

Raph then slowly pushed the tip of him into her, moaning quietly himself at the feeling. She said she was saving herself, that means he's just taken her virginity, and he felt prideful in a way. He didn't wanna thrust until she thought he was fully in.

The ginger watched with her emerald eyes at this green mutant...she'd be lying if she said she wasn't instantly curious as to what he's like in bed. Once he attacked her face, she didn't fight back, as he kissed her she reattached the necklace around her neck but didn't touch the blade, instead she paced her hands around his head.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kayla tried to moan and whimper out in pain as it became painful to her and she was hurting as he broke through her hymen. She started to cry again as tears ran down her cheeks and she tried kicking him off of her.

Leo then attached his lips to hers sucking hard on her lips molding them to hers at every possible angle as he groaned against her mouth grinding his rock hard election against her womanhood as his hands caressed her neck.

Raph just then began to thrust another fraction of his large cock inside of her, it was a slow action, though he wanted to go very fast, he needed to have even a hint of decency and let her adjust. Once in with the extra few centimetres, he began to thrust with just the bit 9f his penis he had inside her.

Mariko whimpered slightly under his magical touch, she felt his erected cock and it made her drip wet, she pulled away from his lips, panting. "I'm Mariko." She said quickly before connecting their lips again in an aggressive way, it was clear she liked things rough.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol right? XD  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kayla started to mewl and she moan. She wanted him to take the gag out of her mouth so that way he could hear her moans and noises of pleasure he was making her do. She stopped struggling and just let him as it was no use.

Leo groaned and chirped into the rather rough aggressive kiss and he bit her bottom lip demanding entrance into her hot wet cavern and once in French kissed the living daylights out of her groping her breasts rather roughly.

Raph held her breast firmly in one hand while the other rubbed the top of her clit, adding onto his weak thrusts. His lips wrap around her other breast nippe and suck rather harshly, this aroused him enough to thrust even harder, much harder in fact.

Mariko felt his grope on her breasts and felt like he was being left out. Her hands found their way down to his crotch where she stroked his manhood, moaning softly against his lips. By this point her pussy was dripping wet.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
As if it couldn’t get any weirder breast milk was now leaking out of the nipple that he was currently sucking on that Kayla whimpered out in lust and arched her back as she shivered and her legs wrapped around him.

Leo growled deeply and lowly as he entwined his tongue wrapping it to join hers in ecstasy and he then separated to kiss nibble and nip her jawline that went to her neck to suck his marks of lust and ownership there.

Raph licked his lips after he sucked, he was enjoying this, and from her arched back in bliss, so was she, which brough him pride. He began to thrust more aggressively, creating a knot in the pit of his stomach that slowly began to tighten, he knew what it was and continues to thrust.

Mariko moaned and looked up to give him the required space he needs as she lays herself back down on the bed, lifting and wrapping her legs around Leo's waist. The mark he left made her whimper but also feel strong.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
I'm going to sleep now though  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
I bid thee goodnight  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol ok night  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Somehow Kayla managed to finally spit out that awful towel he shoved in her mouth before as a gag and she softly moaned and squeaked out in pleasure.  
“Nightwatcher! Please! I already have a boyfriend! And you’re only using me for sex! That hurts! I’m not a slut or a whore!” She mumbled crying.

Leo got over her just slighting like he’s waiting and floating above her as he sunk his teeth into her right shoulder and he drew blood but more importantly marked her as his mate and his mate alone. He squeezed and rubbed her inner thighs getting dangerously close to her flower.

Raph looked at her deep in her eyes. “Whoever this boyfriend of yours is, he’s not gonna do you the way I’m about to.” He says seductively into her ear, before thrusting balls deep into her repetitively and aggressively. He moaned lightly but also intensely.

Mariko yelped as he drew blood in places she’s never touched before. “Leo! Stop teasing and fuck me!” She said as she felt his hands rub her inner thighs. She gasps and thrusts her hips up, needed more.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"But nightwatcher! You are missing the point! I do not wanna be used just for sex! I want a guy to love me!" Kayla said as she whimpered and squeaked out.

Leo suckled on her left nipple biting it until it bruised as he rammed his dick into her like how she wanted and he began to fuck her hard into the mattress.

“Kayla! Call me Sensei, and no ones gonna love ya like me.” Raphael said softly against her skin as he drifted his lips along her sweet soft skin.

Mariko gasped in delight as her emerald eyes widen, a wicked smirk comes to her face as she feels his massive turtle dick inside her, moaning loudly as he began to push her into the mountain.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Mattress* lol  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
And that’s so cool!!! Mention my name would ya? ;)  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol sure and ok! XD  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“Nightwat-Sensei! Ahh sensei please! More! I can’t take it! Shit! Fuck!” Kayla screamed out as she forgot her parents were sleeping so she started to be quiet arching her back since she was still tied to her bedposts.  
"B-but ahh sensei! You do not love me! You think I'm just some girl you can fuck!"

Leo growled and he picked up the speed going faster deeper rougher and harder into her a thousand times over and all at the same time as he kissed her ear nibbling and sucking on it letting out a chirp of pleasure.

“Shut up, if you wanna make noise, make the noise I like.” Raph snaps at her, as his hands explore every part of her body, his cock rearranging her organs almost, he rams his cock into her, feeling so good.

The only noises heard in Leo’s room was Mariko’s moaning and skin pushing against skin. The ginger thrusted her hips upwards to increase his depth within her, which made her gasp and start to feel her orgasm approaching. (Sorry if it’s early again)  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
No it’s not you’re fine 

Kayla just stopped talking as she moaned and whimpered out languidly and longingly as she shuddered and her legs were still wrapped around his waist as she leaned up to lick his neck.

Leo growled and he kissed and lapped at her ear while finally reaching her g spot and he orgasmed into her filling her up with his seeds as he reached his startling conclusion panting heavily.

"If you think I am yours you are wrong! I am not yours!" Kayla boldly brazenly blurted out.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Hey I am up and I will be up. I cannot get back to sleep at all  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
That’s an Oof, and sorry, my mum thought since during the day I passed out that somehow I’m drained of energy so I shouldn’t have my phone in my bedroom for the night  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Oh ok  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raph moaned to this act Kayla performed, it through him over the edge as he released all his warm semen into her pussy. Moaning and groaning all at once in ecstasy, Kayla was good at this.

Mariko hummed as she leaned up and softly slid her lips along his jawline. “Oh god! Leo-is-I’m coming!” She yells as she too reaches her orgasm, her cum dripping past Leo’s dick.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kayla reached her peak and she orgasmed too aa well as she panted heavily.  
"What if I get pregnant?"

Leo reached his high and he orgaamed into her filling her up really good as he pulled out of her panting heavily and he kissed her cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

“Then I get to take care of you and a small little mutant human hybrid.” Raph says calmly. He did in all honesty want to be a dad, and even if Kayla never wanted to see him again, he would still check on her.

Mariko smiles as she panted. She looks at him with love in her eyes and kisses his forehead softly. She gazes into his eyes passed his blue mask. “Forgive for asking this but, what are you?” She asks curiously, she was a wee bit distracted when she first saw him, and bows the chance.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Oh ok

Kayla moaned as she still felt him inside her.  
“B-but you don’t love me. What’s the point?” She sniffled crying as she looked away from him and she didn’t know what was gonna happen next.

Leo said to her he was a mutant turtle as he softly kissed her all over her face and he lovingly gazed back deeply into her orbs. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her against him as he nuzzled her neck.

“There’s obviously gonna be a point to me looking after you and the kid. But that’s only if your pregnant.” Raph says stubbornly. 

Mariko laughed slightly. “If you knocked me up I’ll castrate you.” She jokes as she giggles childishly.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Oh ok

"You are not getting it nightwatcher. You only used me to have a kid and for sex. You did not do it because you love me. So basically if I am not pregnant I am never gonna see you again? You are the worst. Now untie me!" Kayla said angry hurt and upset.

Leo just chuckled at that and he ended up smiling warmly at her and he rubbed her back and het hips soothingly in circles over and over again.

"No you're not getting it! I don't care if you have a kid or don't, just know if you do end up having one, let me know so I can assist, because I'm not a complete douche." Raph snaps as he stands, he unties her and gets another look at her body. "Fyi, this won't be the last time I do this."

Mariko connected their lips softly before standing up, her hourglass body shape now visible fully. She pulls her fiery hair which stuck to her skin due to sweat away from her head and then drops it. "I'm going home." She says stubbornly.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
What if Mariko and Kayla for preggers  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
?? That would increase some plot  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Sure! XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Yee  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
I'm having a boy and naming him Arthur!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Nobody is stopping me!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol ok   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kayla stopped blushed beet red and nw looked away from him embarrassed as she covered her naked body up because he was eye candying her. She didn’t say much after that.  
“B-but what about my boyf?-“

Leo just pouted and frowned after that. He wanted her to stay and live with him.  
“Why can’t you just stay and live here with me baby?” He asked sad and upset.

"Tell him. Tell him the nightwatcher claimed you as his own and see if he wants to challenge me." Raph didn't realise how yandere he sound till after he had spoken, but didn't dare take it back.

"Gee, I don't know. I just met you, you deprived me of pizza and that's a major turn off!" Mariko starts to lost as she picks her clothes up. "And I'm not company you wanna keep, trust me." She says, breaking eye contact to look at the ground.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kayla sighed. Her heart was beating as she gazed up at the red masked black leather clad wearing mutant turtle.  
“Just one question. Why me? Why’d you choose me?”

“Then why did you let me have sex with you then? Your personality is like a complete 180 degree turn around!” Leo said to her not getting her or understanding.

Raph shrugged, his next words would either make him sound soft, or pathetic. So he changed them to something he'd regret but something he'd try. "Why not?" 

Mariko scoffed. "I'd expect someone like you to call it making love if you think it meant anything." She said harshly, she had to say this to save his feelings from any further damage. She barely knows him, and he barely knows her, he'd hate her if he knew what she's done.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“You can’t answer my question with a question!” Kayla sighed trying to stand up but she was hurting too much down there and she fell on top of her breasts in his face as she yelped.

Leo sighed. Right now he was very hurt and angry now looking away from her.  
“Then just go. It did mean something to me but you wanna be a coward and back out on me then you go right ahead. I still don’t understand but if it meant nothing to YOU then get lost!” He yelled at her.

Watch-" Before Raph could make his harsh comment, he fell to his knees and caught her head before it hit the ground harshly. He helped lift her back up to her feet and sat her down. "I wouldn't walk for a while." He suggested.

Mariko scoffed. "See ya then." She said as she picked up her top, leaving her bra on the ground, but was gone before he could return it. It wasn't till she arrived home with her pizza that she remembered and cursed till her breasts hurt. She was angry she let what happened happened, and she doesn't know why.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Wasn't too exciting XD  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Awww DX   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Sowwy  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kayla sighed and nodded but leaned up and kissed his lips softly.  
“I-I don’t know how or why but I love you Nightwatcher,” she said gazing deeply into his masked eyes.

Leo grumbled and now threw a temper tantrum. He found a glass jar in his room and threw it until it smashed against his bedroom wall. He sat down on his bed clutching his head gazing down at the ground.

Raph's lips parted in shock before they shut into a thin line. "No you don't." Was all he said before turning around and returning his armour on. "You're in love with the hero, not me." He says without looking at her.

Mariko sat in the middle of her floor, her apartment trashed, intentionally. She had an enraged episode and couldn't explain why, which increased her anger only as she buried her head in her knees.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
But Kayla shook her head no at him.  
“I really do Nightwatcher. I don’t understand why you don’t believe me. Why do you keep on hurting me like this? I’ve never known about you until the moment you saved me so that’s not true! You wanna be a dick then fine! Go ahead but I never wanna see you ever again! And even if I am pregnant I’ll never tell you!” Kayla shouted and pretty soon threw a book at her wall until her parents woke up ad heard her.

Leo knew he was in love with her and he even said it to her but she had to be a bitch and not believe him. Either way it didn’t matter anymore because she wasn’t into it and clearly did not want any part of him since because she hurt him like that and what she said.

Raph had his fists clenched as he watched her throw a tantrum. Her grabbed her cheeks firmly, and looked down on her with aggressive intentions. But instead kissed her softly but firmly. He held the kiss until the last second and jumped out the window as her parents bursted into the room. He had left no remnants of his presence there, so Kayla had no proof if she were to tell her parents the truth. 

Mariko are her pizza and watched a tragic, very emotionally too, her eyeliner decorated her cheeks, showing she was crying from relating to intense emotions of love, and then crying some more for relating to these intense emotions of love. 

Pretty exciting. You up for a timeskip to when the girls figure out they preggo?  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly sighed as she went into a fetal position on her bed and she cried and balled her eyes out. Her parents never came in they just went back to sleep and she wasn’t gonna tell them anyway because they wouldn’t believe her was right. She sighed and called her boyfriend and said she was breaking up with him.

Leo went and brushed his teeth took a shower and after he was all done with that got ready for bed and put the covers over him as he softly cried himself to sleep which wasn’t like him at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Raph was sleeping since it was noon and being up all night meant fatigue during the day. His eyes were shut and he dreamt of Kayla, remembering her sound and it brought a smile to his face before he woke up and groaned. "Not again." He said while drawing his hands down his green face in annoyance. He had been having dreams of Kayla an awful lot lately. He sat up and turned so he's seated off the side of the bed and stretched. He decided 'f*ck it, in going to see her" at random and then snuck out if the lair.

Mariko rubbed beneath her eyes before dropping the pizza crust and balling her fists up, holding them against her cheeks. Her shoulders jerked as she breathed sharply through her tears. She couldn't imagine herself as a mother. She truthfully couldn't. Her own mother abandoned her and her mother figure died before her teenage years. She felt scared for this child, abortion wasn't an option, putting him or her up for adoption might be best, she thought. But the thought just made her cry harder. What if their never adopted? Or what it their adoptive parents are horrible? Every horrible outcome was playing in her head and increased her crying   
StrongAndProud1's avatar  
Kayla a week later was forced to move out of her parents because they found out she got pregnant one day when they heard her throwing up so they threw her out like trash. Crying she sighed and grabbed her backpack and ran out the door as she though about where it would be best for her to stay. Maybe a homeless shelter she thought sadly as she walked away.

Leo all week was so distraught and he was agitated and frustrated and irritated at everything and everyone. He knew why though. The only female who he was head over heels in love with walked out on him a week ago when he kidnapped her but he couldn’t fully blame her. He did take her against her will after all. He tried meditating in the dojo and that wasn’t working so he went topside just to see how she was doing.

Raph was on his bike racing down the empty street towards her apartment building. Upon arrival, he climbed up her fire escape subtly and carefully. He peered in through her window at first and saw she wasn't there, nor was the majority of her belongings. Curious to this, he entered via the window and looked around before overhearing a conversation between the girl's parents. Hearing a number of curses and insults directed at the very girl he's been dreaming about. His fists clench defensively, but relax after realising they had clenched. 'What is wrong with me' he though while running hand over his helmet. He decided to go and find Kayla himself, hopping out the window, getting in his bike to start the search. 

Mariko, less than a few minutes later, sat in the centre of a destroyed kitchen in a white shirt, not fully buttoned and black shorts. Her ginger hair was greased and her eyes now looked completely worn out, dried of tears. She sat there with her legs spread around the floor, slightly bloody from the shattered glass. She had a hand on her stomach and the other on her thigh as she just imagined what her child would even look like, it didn't disgust her, just filled her with worry.  
StrongAndProud1's avatar  
Kayla was walking on a sidewalk and some awful kids from her high school overheard the commotion and started laughing at her even throwing water balloons at her and shoved her down to where she just stayed on the ground in a fetal position hoping they would go away but then they walked over to her and began kicking her too.

Leo jumped from rooftop to rooftop in search of his beloved. He stopped on a ledge and smelled the air for her scent as he knew her scent all too well and went in the direction that it was coming the strongest from and he jumped and ran rooftops until he found a window and snuck inside seeing her in her kitchen.   
StrongAndProud1's avatar  
Raph was driving more, it was starting to get dark. He turned onto a street sand drive down till he came to a crossroads, he had intentions to go straight until he saw a cluster of people who looked to be kicking someone. Upon instinct, his breaks shrieked and he drive very fast towards the gang and let his motorbike roar to intimidate them. "Beat it kids before I beat yous." He threat, letting his chains fall and hit the ground with a clatter.

Mariko couldn't do much, she didn't notice, she had some low music playing, classical instrumentals, a piano solo was playing currently and brought her emotions out as she began to cry a little more. Everything she's ever feared seem like puppy dogs in comparison to right now.

Kayla was crying as she was still in a fetal position and she was shaking miserably. She didn’t know why life was and everyone in it were so cruel to her. She had enough and she was done with it all.

Leo went up behind her wrapping his arms around her to pull her back against his plastron.  
“It’s ok baby. I’m here. I’ll always be here for you,” he said to her practically cooing it as he rubbed her stomach affectionately.

Raph scrammed the bunch of pricks away and looked down, his eyes widened upon seeing Kayla. “Jesus!” He snapped, falling to his knees before her, removing his nightwatcher helmet as he looked down at her. “Oh my god, Kayla, what di they do?” He asked himself mainly as he admired her bruised and broken body. He lifted her up bridal style and didn’t break his eye contact with her as he mounted his motorcycle, not knowing he had left his helmet on the ground as he drove away.

Mariko flinched and looked behind him, she nearly screamed but didn’t. She held her stomach over his arms and leaned her back into his torso. She laid her head back into his shoulders and looked at him upside down. “I’m sorry you had to see me like this.” She said. “And I’m sorry I was a bitch to you.”   
StrongAndProud1's avatar  
Kayla fluttered her eyes open as she gazed and looked up at the person who had just basically saved her life. She owed him everything even though he raped her. Tears couldn’t help but leak and fall down her face and she leaned into him.  
“Raph it’s you. Thank you for saving my life. I owe you everything. I love you so much! I missed you! And also I’m pregnant with your children.”

“It’s ok sweetheart! I’m just glad relieved and happy that you are ok. I love you so much baby. Please never ever leave me again! I want to do so much for you. I want to be by your side always and grow old with you and have our ups and downs together!” Leo said holding onto her tightly as if she were his lifeline and he started to cry too as well.

Raph shushed her gently, before he copped what she just said and widened his eyes as he faced her. “IS THAT-.” He composer himself from yelling. “Is that why your parents kicked you out?!” He snapped but a lot quieter, he was angry if this was the reason. The fact people could be so cruel as to kick their own child out for having a child of their own is horrid, it made him sick and angry.

Mariko had never pictured herself in a long termed relationship, just like she never pictured herself a mother. She pictured herself dying before the age of thirty alone and clinging to her knife going down fighting. She looked at Leo with shimmering eyes. “I’m pregnant.” She said.   
StrongAndProud1's avatar  
Kayla looked grim now and she was silent and nodded her head yes. She just sighed into his warm embrace as she cried still a little.  
“I know you never once believed me but I really truly do love you. I hope someday you can reciprocate my feelings. If not I don’t know or see how this is going to work.”

Leo’s masked eyes widened and his smiled broke out into a big fat grin and he said really and then swung her around happily muzzling her neck and her face and then kissed her passionately and lovingly on her lips as he brought her bs k to his home to live with him.

“I’ll tell you how it’s gonna work, I’m gonna take you to my place, then go to your parents house to teach them some manners.” He snapped through gritted teeth. “Then, I’m gonna care for you.” He said, looking down at her lovingly. As he drive away in his bike, just in time too as Leo and Mariko hopped onto the roof.

Mariko cling to him. On the way however, she pulled at Leo’s hand as she saw something on the street. “Wait.” She said before hopping down without him. She picked up the nightwatcher helmet and admired it then looked in the ground and saw some blood stains(from Kayla’s beating). 

(This is soul purposely for the point of drama on top of romance. Mariko finds out about Raph being the night water and threatens to tell Leo, just for some drama.)  
StrongAndProud1's avatar  
(Also, going onto my writing account, @LoadingMoreErrors)  
StrongAndProud1's avatar  
Ok that’s fine sorry took a nap then ate lol   
StrongAndProud1's avatar  
“Raph please don’t bother with my parents. Pleaser can we just forget about them an you take me to your place and you care for me anyway you want to? And also I give you permission to do what you did to me a week ago. I would love you it if you made love to me again and kissed and touched me,” Kayla said smiling then giggling as her cheeks blushed now looking away from him.

Leo noticed it too and he saw Nightwatcher’s helmet he recognized it anywhere. He looked at it carefully then back at her. He picked her back up and carried her back home to the lair underground deep in the sewers. Once he made it there he set her down and cleaned her bloody cuts from the glass as he did his too.

Raph’s eyes widened down at her and he smiled. “I’ll kiss you and touch you all you want, but no dick, not while you’re pregnant.” He said, though he wanted it, he needed to do what’s best. Though if she teased him enough he might give in.

Mariko watched him the entire time and for a few minutes felt happy. She knelt up on her cute and stood and walked to Leo, taking the cloth he used to clean his body then cleaning it for him, without saying a word too.

Raph felt himself instantly get slightly hard, he grunted slightly and nearly lost balance on the steering, but got back on track. He looked down at her upon her question. “Love, is a confusing thing...don’t tell my brothers I said that!” He said, a little chuckle following. “It’s a beautiful thing but I’ve never experienced it before, the only love I’ve felt is paternal love for my father figure and brothers...don’t tell them that either. But if I had to guess what relationship love is, I’d bet my life on this strange feeling I have for you.” 

Mariko chuckled lightly to him as he spoke to her stomach then when he connected their lips, she found herself engrossed in this turtle. His every move fascinated her, how he learned to care for a monster. She finally saw herself in a relationship, she in fact saw herself happy, like she was currently. She hasn’t been this happy in a long time. She leaned forward and adjusted Leo’s position to sit normally on the couch before climbing on him to sit on his lap, not breaking their kiss.  
StrongAndProud1's avatar  
Kayla’s eyes widened and her cheeks were aglow with crimson red as she took her hand off of his crotch saying sorry for that as she now looked away from her happiness evident out outside and on the inside as well. She nodded and she also cried tears of happiness because she was sensitive and emotional.  
“Even though I’m not skinny skinny do you still find me attractive?” She asked blurting that out too.

Leo then churred into the kiss as he started to deepen their little make out session by nipping on her bottom lip gently asking if he could explore her mouth with his wet muscle. His hands were busy distracting her and himself by groping and fondling her tits as he growled into the kiss. He was getting a hard painful erection for her as well.

“If you think for one second I give a crap about that, you’re wrong. You’re perfect and that’s all I can grasp.” Raph said simply as he pulled into the secret spot where he uses to hide his bike. 

Mariko moaned softly as he bit her lower lip and groped her tits. Her hands go from being wrapped normally around his neck to exploring his chest. She grinned her hips against his erection after identifying it. She smirked and spread her lips to allow him within.  
StrongAndProud1's avatar  
Kayla nodded happily and lovingly at him smiling too and fur a while sadly she would be too sore to move given how battered and bruised she was. She hoped her babies would be ok and that none kicked her in the stomach. There could be long lastting effects because of that.

I’m here DX   
Leo then entered and slipped his wet muscle deep unto her wet cavern and began exploring her maw as he also squeezed and pinched and tweaked her nipples harder just to get a reaction out of her. He groaned living the feeling she was was doing to him with her hands.

Raph dismounted the motorbike and lifted Kayla up and took her to the lair, however, upon arrival he was not expecting a ginger to me making out with his big brother. "Get a room." He said as he carried Kayla to the kitchen with a snigger plus a shake of his head.

Mariko yelped at his sudden hungry act and nearly chopped off the head of whoever told them to get a room as she pulled away from Leo's lips to see a turtle carrying a girl whom she recognised vaguely who looked bloodied and bruised. "Holy shit, is she- are you okay?" She started then asked the girl in Raph's arms.  
StrongAndProud1's avatar  
And so, they're introduced  
StrongAndProud1's avatar  
Ok lol and sorry thats another oc of mine I meant Kayla lol XD   
StrongAndProud1's avatar  
"No not really. I got kicked and beaten up many times after my parents kicked me out," Kayla said sighing sadly not meaning to sound like a bad girl.

Leo looked over at Raph and instantly recognized the black leather suit he was wearing as he whispered in his mates ear that his brother Raph is the nightwatcher.  
"So dark prince you have some explaining to do after this."

Leo saw the poor hurt and injured girl as he even noticed she had a black eye and her lip was cut. He felt really bad for her.  
"Who is she Raph? She is more than welcome to stay here however long she needs to."  
StrongAndProud1's avatar  
"She's Kayla, and I know she is cuz if she weren't she'd be staying anyways." Raph said simply as he sat Kayla gently in the countertop. "And her? Who's she?" He asked.

Mariko stood up and walked to Kayla. "You, talk to brother. Me, help your lover." She said as if she didn't speak good English, a playful act though.  
StrongAndProud1's avatar  
"Raph" she said as she began to cough up a little bit of blood into her hands muttering a sorry that she was such a burden to everyone. She put her face in her hands and cried.

Leo felt bad really bad for her told Raph to comfort his girl and he would take his to her room picking her up and said to Raph her name is Mariko.   
StrongAndProud1's avatar  
Leo felt bad really bad for Kayla and told Raph to comfort his girl while he said her name was Mariko and picked his mate up taking her to his room.

Sorry made errors before lol   
StrongAndProud1's avatar  
"Okay, I'm in your arms now- sweet." Mariko said, not used to this show of affection but accepting it. She in fact wrapped an arm around Leo with a soft smile.

Raph scoffed slightly as he watched them scurry. "We'll head to the room now in a minute, I just wanna ice your bruises." He explained to Kayla as he leaned towards the freezer. He hadn't heard her apology for being such a burden. If he had, he likely wouldn't be happy.  
StrongAndProud1's avatar  
I need to go to bed now   
StrongAndProud1's avatar  
Goodnight   
StrongAndProud1's avatar  
Ok night   
StrongAndProud1's avatar  
"Raph I said I am sorry for being such a burden to everyone. And I coughed up blood and my lip us cut. It hurts all over!" Kayla said and cried wincing in pain.

Leo nodded and smirked at her. He brought her to his room locked the door and laid her down gently on his bed as he climbed in next to her.  
"So what do you want to do right now?"

Raph stared at her with widened eyes and turned around. “You’re a burden to no one, Kayla! Your parents were a burden to you, those dickheads of kids were burdens to you, heck what I did to you is a burden to carry!” He said in a dead serious tone as he placed his hands gently on her shoulders. He leaned in and connected their lips softly but lusciously. 

Mariko cracked up a little at his question as she rolled into his lap, straddling him. “Judging by your smirk, you know. But when my stomach starts showing don’t expect it.” She teases as she dry jumped him slowly.  
StrongAndProud1's avatar  
Since he was kissing her injured lip she whimpered a little bit in pain and in pleasure as she wrapped her arms around him. She kissed him back with just as much passion as she could muster.

Leo said and grumbled saying he knew but he was gonna do it while he could and while it lasted too. He laid down on his back and placed her on his crotch wanting her to be in charge for once as he rubbed her hips sensually.

Her whimper did had Raph worried but when she wrapped her arms around him he regained his dirty instinct as he positioned his hips between her legs, all this while being as gently as possible due to her injuries. 

Mariko softly moaned as she laid her head back while dry humping his crotch area. She felt his slightly erected manhood against her pussy which started to soak up, the other thing in the way was the fabric of her clothing.  
StrongAndProud1's avatar  
Kayla was moaning as she bit hia bottom lip gently and her hands were running up and down his inner thighs as she blushed.

Leo groaned and growled sensually and sexually all at the same time while he gripped her hips for suppport and to caress too.

Raph lifted her up, wrapping both her legs around his waist as he carried her to his room. He kissed her neck now, nibbling softly. He entered his room and placed her on his bed, crawling on top of her.

"still had clothes on but goes with it* Mariko gasped and moaned slightly before biting her lip, not wanting to be too loud. She slowly began to hump, bringing his cock deep into her.  
StrongAndProud1's avatar  
Ok night and ok   
StrongAndProud1's avatar  
Kayla arched her back and she gripped onto his mattress as she moaned and mewled softly for him. He was turning her on again.

Leo groaned at that as he gripped her hips bouncing her up and down in perfect sync and rhythm to his hips as well.

Raph pulled down her clothing teasingly slow, wanting to hear her beg again. He loved her noises, hearing them was like music to his ears. He continued to rub her clit but never inserted anything, teasing her to a painful point even for himself, he was hard, very hard, but he wanted to hear her beg.

Mariko had her mouth opened as she moaned with each bounce, she assisted and hoisted herself up and dropping herself back down onto him. She moaned in pleasure and thanked gods for Leo's dick to be in her life as she bounced on I repeatedly  
Today at 8:53 am  
StrongAndProud1's avatar  
It’s ok

Kayla moaned and whimpered softly pouting at his teasing so she decided to beg next.  
“Please Ahh Raph! Please I need you to do more! Do my breasts and go inside me please! I beg of you!” She pleaded.

Leo was groaning and grunting galore as could not stop at the incredible feeling he was feeling at that moment. He decided to take a nipple of hers into his mouth and he suckled and wrapped his tongue around it nonstop.

Raph smirked at the precious sound of her begging. “As you wish.” He said as he practically tore her panties from her and ripped the chest of her shirt open, he pounding his thick finger into her dripping pussy and attacked her breasts with his mouth, swirling his tongue around her nipple, thrusting his finger in and out of her pussy, as he does so, his free hand messages her other breast.

Mariko moaned as she wrapped her hands around his head as he pleasures her via her breasts, she returned the favour by starting to bounce up and down on his cock, she gasped with a whimpering noise, she felt him deep inside her and just the thought as well as the feeling was enough to make her moan Leo’s name loudly.  
StrongAndProud1's avatar  
It’s ok it happens   
StrongAndProud1's avatar  
Kayla was on cloud on, in pure bliss as one would call it and she wrapped her arms around his head pulling him even closer to her chest as she arched her back all while moaning out his name loudly.

Leo made that rosy bud harden and pop with his teeth giving one last good suckle as he switched and started to suckle on the other one just as hard and rough while thrusting up into her grunting.


	4. Chapter 4

Raph gently slid the erected nipple between his teeth and flicking his tongue upon it. His finger pumped repoetetively and he added another to increase pleasure for Kayla. 

"Yes, hmm, Leo! F*ck me hard!" The redhead moaned profusely as she shut her eyes and bit her lip. She rode him like there was no tomorrow, the feeling of him deep in her guts made her moan in utter ecstasy.  
StrongAndProud1's avatar  
Ok that’s fine   
StrongAndProud1's avatar  
Kayla moaned and whimpered out scratching and stroking his bald head as she grinded against him too. She was so in love with him and wanted him to know it.

Leo grinded and humped and pounded up into her tightness through and through until he reached her g spot and he crashed his semen right into her growling.

Raphs hand lowered to his own member and stroked it, he felt his rock solid member cry out for more touch, making him groan against Kayla's breasts. Then without warning, he removed his fingers and slammed his d!ck right inside her, thrusting roughly as he lowered his head down to connect their lips in a sweet yet lustrous french kiss.

Mariko felt him bang on her g-spot and fill her with his semen, she moaned and reached her high as well, screaming and moaning Leo's name. She felt her body collapse against his as she came down from her high, panting as she knew she'd be feeling this tomorrow. "Leo." She breathed out. "I love you!"  
StrongAndProud1's avatar  
“Ahh please Raph! Yes! Oh god this is what I wanted! Yes right there!” Kayla said as she moaned and mewled out his name against his lips scratching his shoulders and arching her back as well.

Leo pulled out of her panting heavily as he wrapped his arms around her after settling in and laying down with her putting a blanket over them and pulled her against his plastron.

Raph grunted as he slammed himself balls deep into her dripping pussy, slamming the tip of his cock not to touch but the right down punch that sweet g-spot, he pulled out, not completely then slammed right back in. 

Mariko kept herself over him but cuddled him lovingly. She smiled weakly at the thought of him as a parent.  
StrongAndProud1's avatar  
Kayla’s body started to shiver and shudder in delight as she raked her nails across his shoulders mewling and whimpering in pure agony and ecstasy.

Leo kept his arms wrapped securely safely and possessively over her as his beak went into her neck sniffing her intoxicating scent as he churred.

Raph moaned against her neck as he thrusted roughly into her, his cock ramming into her g-spot non-stop as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear in a breathy whisper.

Mariko looked at him. She suddenly wanted more. "Have you ever heard of 69?" She asked with a smirk.  
StrongAndProud1's avatar  
Kayla was so intoxicated and so aroused because of him she melt into his embrace as she moaned wantonly arching her back and scratching his shoulders.

Leo just flashed her a devilish sexy ass smirk.  
“Of course I have babe. Let me guess. Want to try it with me sweetheart?” He cooed and husked to her kissing her neck up and down.

Raph let out a loud moan, calling her name in a breathy voice as he felt his member being pleasured around her tight walls. He gritted his teeth before leaning down and biting on her ear lobe, one of his hands sliding up to caress her breasts, squeezing ever so slightly while his other hand let him balanced over her. His thrusts were still going strong and mighty, packed with spite. She's in for a long night.  
StrongAndProud1's avatar  
“Ahh Raph please! Fuck I am so aroused and turned on from you big boy! God!” Kayla screamed and began to dirty talk him as she shuddered her body racking with pleasure as she arched her back her head against the headboard.

Leo smirked as he began to gladly suck on and swirl his tongue around her clit eating her out and tasting her delicious juices while his length hardened at what she was doing to his member. He churred and chirped loudly out in pure lust and felt the sensation.

Raph listened to her and loved every word she was yelling. "Your driving me crazy, darling." He moaned seductively into her ear. He pulled back and stared at her, deep in her eyes, before leaning down and connecting their lips, all the whole his member rammed into her, the veins of his green cock popping from arousal. 

Mariko moaned softly as she licked up the length of his member and slid her fingertips up with her. She gasped at the feeling of his tongue within her and then took his member down her throat, starting to suck.  
StrongAndProud1's avatar  
Kayla whimpered and she blushed beet red at him calling her darling and she happily and lovingly kissed him back moaning against his lips raking her nails down his shoulders while she grinded into his hips and orgasmed.

Leo growled against her pussy which caused his mouth to purr and vibrate and it sent sensations and waves of sexual arousal as he was arching his back in pure lust at her sucking him dry and his masked eyes stared deeply at her butt cheeks as he continued to suckle.

Raph seen his affect on her when he calls her pet names, so he smirked at this new found knowledge and when she orgasm he nearly cummed right there and then. The sweet music of her yells in ecstasy. It was beautiful. “Yes, cum for me, Doll!” 

She moaned against his cock and also sent vibrations to increase the arousal experience. Her own pussy felt like it was on cloud nine individually. She was dripping. And with everything he was doing she only got wetter.   
StrongAndProud1's avatar  
Kayla was so awashed in pleasure and in lust she moaned out one more final time and she climaxed heavily all over his dick inside her while she twitched and trembled in pure bliss.

Leo now slithered his wet muscle inside her lapping and licking at her inner tight walls with his tongue making the experience more sexual and pleasurable for her grunting.

Raph felt her climax around him and moaned out her name monotonously, he gave a few sloppy thrusts before he too reached his climax, filling her up with his seeds once again, he slammed in once more to rid the cum and then pulled out panting, looking down at Kayla lovingly. 

Mariko has taken his entire muscle, she choked slightly but dealt with it, hallowing her cheeks to suck intensely as she moaned as he pleasures her to a point her legs were struggling to stay up.   
Today at 11:31 am  
StrongAndProud1's avatar  
Ok   
Kayla was breathless as sweat beaded her brow and her cheeks were flushed a light pink and she panted heavily like a dog as she gazed up at him and she began to stroke his cheeks tenderly.

Leo was getting tired and exhausted and he orgasmed into her mouth as he then still and suckled on her clit and her labia one last final time before pulling away and panting.


	5. Chapter 5

(We'll get to the kids being born and then living happily ever after XD)

Raph smiled down her and gently leaned his forehead against hers. "I couldn't be happier, that you are carrying my child or children." He said with a soft smile. 

Mariko choked slightly at the seeds shooting down her throat but swallowed every ounce and she felt hersepf also reach her high as she lost control and climaxed over Leo's mouth.

Ok sure XD 

Kayla nodded and closed her eyes before opening them up again to gaze into his masked ones and kissed his lips softly.  
“I love you so much Raph!” She moaned as he was still inside her.

Leo asked her if she was alright after he separated his lips from her pussy and he wrapped his arms around her after laying down right next to her.

Raph smiled at them words that came out in moan. He pulled himself out of her and watched as his manhood flopped. He laid down next to her but held eye contact, he placed a hand over hers which laid on her cheek and leaned in. "I love you too, Kayla." He said before connecting their lips.

Mariko nodded and looked down slightly. Suddenly feeling underserving of this love and affection. Her eyes looked up to meet Leo's, and she forgot about every bad feeling she's ever had. She smiled and decided to tease him, playfully not sexually, she pulled his mask off and put it on over her own head. "How do I look?" She asked in a sexy voice.


End file.
